The Samurai of The Spirit
by Nireena26
Summary: The Samurai Rangers decide to make a trip to the mysterious Seishin household, once Rangers now Guardians of a Nighlok's remains. Will the events that will happen there free him and cause the Samurai of the Spirit to return to the team once more?
1. To The House of Seishin

Well, getting inspired from my first Power Rangers story, Maroon Thunder, I've decided to start one with our favorite Samurai! So without further ado, here is the first chapter of The Samurai of the Spirit! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does and let's leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Super Samurai<p>

The Samurai of The Spirit

Chapter 1-To The House of Seishin

It was an important day at the Shiba house as the six Rangers: Jayden, the Red and the Samurai of Fire, Kevin the Blue and the Samurai of the Water, Mia the Pink and the Samurai of the Wind, Mike the Green and the Samurai of the Forest, Emily the Yellow and the Samurai of the Earth, and Antonio the Gold and the Samurai of the Light, and their trainer Mentor Ji as they were packing for a journey to a Guardian household for some insight and training with their new Super Modes in order to get stronger against their enemies the Nighloks who were led by Master Xandred who was once sealed by the last Red Ranger, Jayden's dad, but had broken free and desperately wants revenge by flooding the human world with the Sansu River.

As the team of heroes were gathering in the main room with their bags, the green themed rebel asked again, "And why are we going to this place again?"

"Mike we've told you before," the young leader repeated for the fifth time. "The Seishin family were once part of the Rangers, but since defeating a powerful Nighlok they took charge of guarding its ashes so that they wouldn't touch a single drop of the Sansu River, regenerate, and return to cause havoc on the human race once more. And they have a library with the all of the knowledge on our ancestors and possibly learn why the first Red Ranger never finished the Black Box in the first place. Plus update it on what we know about the Super Mode."

"Ah, right," the laid-back teen remembered, still thinking it wasn't worth the time.

"Oh, come on Mike," the young blonde-haired girl goaded. "Think of it like a vacation. Just one for special training and learning."

"Emily is right, you know," the disciplined young man.

Sighing, the video-game loving teen agreed, "Okay, okay. I guess you are right. I'm sorry for being a downer guys."

"Is everybody ready to go?," Ji asked, walking in behind the group.

Everybody nodding their agreements, their mentor continued, "Alright, then. Though we don't have far to go, we all must remember that defending the city must be our first priority and if any trouble comes we must stop and fight that battle before continuing. I'm sure that they will understand what we have to do once we arrive. Now, we better get going before it gets too late to travel."

Gathering their stuff, the team followed their teacher out the door and into two waiting SUVs that bore the Samurai Ranger symbol on the driver doors that drove out of the gate and to their destination.

* * *

><p>Managing to make it without any deterrants, the vehicles stopped in front of gates that lead into grounds which let the Rangers get out with their stuff and stand in front of the entrance as their transportation drove off. A few moments passed before the barrier opened up to let them in and saw the entire Seishin family waiting to greet their visitors to their home. As the two approached each other, the Guardians bowed respectfully to their guests, and after straightening up Samuel, the head of the house, said, "Welcome fellow warriors to our humble home. We are honored to have you stay with us in our comfortable abode. Our home is your home the time that you are here. Please, come with us and we will show you around and to your rooms. Tara will be your guide while you all are here."<p>

Directing to the young woman standing beside the eldest boy she stepped forward and waved slightly her black hair catching the afternoon sun and almost looked like it turned to silver. Her expression brightening, she gestured to the entrance and said, "Please, follow me."

Leading the newcomers in and down the main hallway she explained, "For five generations we have lived in this house, training in the ways of our ancestors and serving our duties to guard a once powerful monster that almost wiped out the Seishin Clan for good."

Just as she said that the group passed by a closed off room that sat in the middle of the house. Moving in front of the door Tara had to move quicker than usual due to the fact that the evil that was held behind the door was effecting her ability to sense another's spirit she almost ran into a young man that was sweeping up the area. When she was able to clear her head, the guide said, "Oh, sorry Robert. I didn't mean to almost bowl you over like that."

"Hey, no harm no foul," the other replied.

Noticing the others he added, "So you must be the Rangers we've been getting ready for. The name's Robert. Nice to meet all of you."

"Robert's been helping out the family for a few months now," the hostess explained. "Though he's not a member of the family, he's sure been a great assistance to us. Which reminds me, could you go get the twins and tell them that it's time for them to practice their symbol power?"

"Sure. No problem at all," the hired hand agreed heading off down another hallway.

Continuing on with the tour, they came to a large room that held all sorts of book, scrolls, documents and weapons the secondborn informed, "This is where we keep everything that details not only our family but the entire Samurai history, from every symbol that can be performed to the great wins and losses that we have gained. Tomorrow we'll show you our training grounds and more of this place but for now I need to show you to where you'll be staying in and get to dinner."

Taking them to another part of the house that held the guest bedrooms Tara said, "We have enough space for all of you to comfortably get settled into. Though we don't get visitors a whole lot, we make sure that they are ready just in case. Father instructed me to tell you that boys get one side and girls get the other, but which side is your choice. I'll leave you to it. The dinner bell should be ringing soon. The dining room is across the way from here, but I'll be back to show you just in case."

With that, the young girl left to help her mother with the preparations, leaving the team to head into their rooms and put their stuff away, and soon enough it was time for the evening meal and Tara was back again to show her guests to the spacious dining room where the other members of the Seishin family were gathered along with Ji who were waiting for them. And the huge feast waiting, too. As they sat down and the food was being passed around, small conversations quickly began popping up and connections were quickly being made, like with Mia and Rosemary, the Pink Ranger complimenting on the wonderful food and asked for some pointers on how to make a great meal like this. Soon after the table was cleared, dinner put away, and the dishes washed all fifteen people were in bed and sound asleep, the next day slowly coming for another round of training that would prove to be one that the Rangers would learn from for a long time.

* * *

><p>And there we go! First chapter of my second Power Rangers story! In the next chapter there's going to be action, excitement, and a mysterious deal that could cause things to go out of control...<p>

Please be sure to review and see you all next time!


	2. The Ways of The Spirit

Alright guys here is the next chapter for my newest story! Sorry for that little screw up last chapter, but if you don't know what it was, please don't worry about it. Now onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Super Samurai<p>

The Samurai of The Spirit

Chapter 2-The Ways of The Spirit

Early the next morning, the Rangers were up wide awake and out on the training grounds, being shown the way by Robert who then left to get the other members of the family to help with the day's chores, in their uniforms who were then joined by their mentor as well as the Seishin family leaders and their two oldest children who were dressed in similar clothes holding two pairs of practice katanas one for each of them. As the others wondered why they had double the weapons, Samuel began, "Our clan has been known amongst the others for our ability to fight with two Spin Swords instead of one. It was our greatest ability against our greatest foe until five generations ago the last Silver Ranger, our ancestor, defeated him and wanting to make sure that he would not have a chance to return back to the Netherworld and regenerate he devoted the family to guard his ashes in our home so that he would never be able to wreak havoc ever again. But it meant that we would never be able to fight the forces of evil again should they ever arise to terrorize our world once again."

"So, for today's training exercise you six will have to defeat both of them in less than ten minutes," Ji explained, holding up an hourglass that enough sand to last the timespan of the session. "In order to complete it, both Seishins must be disarmed and down before the sand runs out."

With that all eight warriors set up their positions and readied their weapons, waiting for the Rangers' mentor to start the mock battle. A few seconds later, the teacher flipped the glass and called out, "Begin!"

Without warning both Jack and Tara instantly went after three Rangers apiece, with the young man going after Jayden, Mike, and Kevin while the young woman going after Mia, Emily, and Antonio. Each of the three defenders were able to hold up against the two but somehow each trio saw how their fighting style was so different from the way they were taught. They soon saw that with the two blades they had a bit of an advantage against one. And it was clearly shown in the way that Tara moved with a bit more precision than her brother. If you would compare the two, you would see that she had the skill of her ancestor while he would fall ever so short of the expertise.

After about seven minutes in, Jack had just about gotten the three other men to a point where he could strike them down when out of the blue his sister had pulled off an ancient move the last Silver Samurai had used long ago against the fight with the Nighlok during that time that caused the Pink, Yellow, and Gold Rangers to hit the ground at the same time, pulling them out of the fight. When she had performed the move, Ji, Samuel, and Rosemary had the same look of shock across their faces. There was no way that she could have known that move due to the fact that the head of the Seishin family hadn't taught his children that particular move at all.

Like the blink of the eye, the sand in the glass had run out signaling that time was up and that the young woman was the winner of the session. Helping the fallen up and checking to see if she had hurt them by accident the Seishin girl had noticed that everyone was staring at her with the look of shock, wonder, and confusion. Hoping to snap them out she asked, "Is..everything okay?"

Her voice snapping everyone back to reality the Rangers' mentor noticed that the hourglass had stopped running and said, "The training session is over for today. Tara is the winner having stopped Mia, Emily, and Antonio. After lunch we're going to need you to all update the Seshin library with the new Super Mode information."

"And Robert will be available to you if need any assistance," Samuel added, seeing that the family hand had returned with the younger children from their chores.

Hearing his name being said and that his help might be needed later on, he nodded in agreement to his task then led his charges into the house to get them ready for their symbol power lesson. As for the others they followed his lead and the fighters got changed and headed to the library to get started on their update.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the the forest outside the Seishin stead a Nighlok known as Serrator was walking through the foliage when a snapping sound alerted his attention. Stopping and standing where he was, he called out, "You don't have to sneak around you know. I'm the only one here."<p>

Stepping out from behind a tree was a white claded figure with a hood and a mask to conceal his identity. Approaching the double-crossing creature he said, "I know you're the only one here. I'm only sneaking around just in case one of those clan members is out here as well. If they found out that I'm working for you who knows what they might do to me."

"Don't worry once my old friend is resurrected they will be too busy dealing with him you will be able to get away from this without a trace," the conniving Netherworlder replied, stepping closer. "Now, what have you found out since the Rangers had arrived yesterday?"

"After seeing that the younger ones were tending to the livestock, I snuck by them to the training grounds and arrived just in time for Tara to perform the old Double Spirit Sword attack that I studied in the library during my late night riflings while the family was sleeping. Everyone, including myself, else didn't even see it coming. Completely shocked them when she did it. The head of the family didn't even teach her that move and she knew it like she had done it before."

"Ah, then that would mean that she has a connection to the family's last Samurai's spirit. It will make her a formidable foe indeed. Is she the one that is affected by his lingering spirit that hangs around his prison?"

"Without a doubt," the disguised figure answered. "From my careful observations, every time she passes by that room her ability to sense spirits is weakened by it. Almost made her run into the hired hand yesterday when she was showing the Rangers around."

"Sounds like him alright," Serrator reminisced, thinking back to the old days.

Quickly getting back to the matters at hand, he instructed, "For now, keep your eyes on them and when the time is right snatch the container that his ashes are kept in and bring them back to me. The rest I can take care of myself and your payment will be great indeed."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," the co-worker agreed a glint crossing his eyes, the only thing that wasn't covered. "Shouldn't take too long, the full moon coming in a couple of days. I'll have the urn to you by then."

"Excellent," the Nighlok concurred. "Until then, my good man. You know how to reach me."

With that, the mysterious creature bid goodbye and left the area to disappear in a crack in the earth to return to the Netherworld to continue formulating his plans. After seeing him leave, the young man turned around and stared at the estate, planning his right time to move when the opportunity to arrive to complete his end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>After a lunch break to let their minds rest and regain their energy from the morning's training session, the Rangers along with Tara and Jack headed back to the family library to continue updating it with the new information on the Super Mode. While going through and adding in what was needed on certain scrolls and in books, they also scoured through the archives for the reason why the Black Box was never finished. But for the young hostess, she had a personal mission: on the reason why she was able to pull off something that she was never taught how to do and it was disturbing her quite a bit. While the others were busy at work she was letting her ability point the way to what she needed to find, which was proving to be a bit difficult until she came across a bookshelf that was sitting in the back of the room that held the chronicles of the last years of the family's final Samurai. Looking through the papers and writings, the young Seishin girl uncovered a scroll that looked to be promising. Pulling it out and dusting it off, she unrolled it and saw that it detailed the final battle between the warrior and the family's greatest enemy, known as the Nighlok Dreadphyre a creature that fed off of anxiety and spiritual fear.<p>

Quickly scanning through to the last part at what it said at the end of the battle right before the Silver Ranger finished the monster off that he cursed the both of them with a double-sided curse: for him, he would return on a starless night when a full moon was at the highest point in the sky and for her she would be reincarnated in the modern age when the Rangers would be fighting his fellow Nighloks. And by what the young woman could tell that curse was still in effect for how would else she be able to know a move she was never taught? Taking another look through the piles of papers she discovered a picture of the final Samurai and gasped in shock, which alerted the others to what she was doing. As they came up to her and saw what she was holding they understood right away. The picture looked just like the young woman but from another time in history. Seeing that everyone was yet again staring at her again Tara cleared her throat and said, "Um, guys? What did I do now?"

Snapping out of it, Jack replied, "Well, not another fighting move, that's for sure, sister. It's the fact that you found an actual picture of the last Spirit Ranger and it looks exactly like you."

"The reason why can be explained in this, my brother," the young man's sibling told him, holding up the scroll. "It details the final battle between her and our enemy. He cursed himself and her with a horrible spell with him to return on a starless night and with her to be reborn in this day and age during the Rangers' battle with the Nighlok. I think this explains why I was able to perform the attack with such precision and accuracy."

"I believe you're right," Jayden agreed, taking the scroll and looking it over. "It says that the monster would be able to rise when the full moon was at the higest point in the night sky. Have there been any starless nights in this area in the past few years?"

"Yes, there has but the room that Dreadphyre's ashes are being held in is completely blocked off from the moonlight," the eldest child answered. "We've learned that when the last Samurai defeated him and placing his remains in a locked urn that it was held in the center of the house and had any light that could penatrate it be blocked off including the skylight in the ceiling that could let in a single ray of moonlight."

"And if you're thinking of wanting to go in, it's strictly off-limits," the second eldest added. "We were taught to never to enter at all costs. At least I know I can't due to the fact that his unnatural soul lingers so heavily around it I can't stand to go near it without getting a really bad migraine."

"Either way there might be another Nighlok that might want to get his hands on it and release it. Do you have have a star chart we can chart when the next starless night will be upon us?," the Samurai of Fire inquired, not wanting to take any chances.

Knowing where one was Jack went and grabbed it unrolling it as he returned. Holding it low enough for everyone to see the young man scanned it and finding the exact date replied, "Uh, yeah about that. It seems that the next one is coming in a couple of days. Two, well, more like one and a half to be exact, since today is almost over with. I'm starting to think that this visit was meant to be more than a visit."

"I was getting the same feeling as well," Tara agreed.

"Then if things are going to go as destined I suggest we talk with your father and Mentor about using the Spirit symbol power to bring forth the Silver Samurai once again as the curse dictates, adding it to the Black Box just in case it's needed, so that we can prevent the other half of the incantation from coming true," Kevin suggested, a bit of a worried look crossing his face.

"But how is that going to work?," both Seishins asked at the same time.

"We don't even know who is destined to weild the power in battle," The elder explained. "Since we've been guarding for five generations and not battling alongside you five, there has been no reason to give a Samurizer to any descendant."

"But if we bring them what we found about the prophecy, they would have to at least consider it," Emily suggested.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try," the younger agreed with the Yellow Ranger. "Let's do it."

And as if he was listening the entire time, Robert entered and said, "Hey, guys, it's almost time for dinner. Hey where are you guys?"

"Over here, man," Mike answered, watching the hired hand make his way over to the group.

"Oh, good. I thought you guys had gone out before I got here," the family helper said in relief once he reached him.

Seeing the scrolls and the picture he got a quizzical look on his face and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about," the reincarnated girl replied, rolling up the scroll the story is on. "Come on, everyone. Let's head to the dining hall and get something to eat. Afterwhich we can bring this matter up with our parents and the mentor."

With that she walked right through the group to the door being followed by everyone else with the assistant being the last one to leave looking over his shoulder with a dark look in his eye before shutting the light off and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Ooohhhh, what an interesting turn of events, eh? Next chapter will detail the discussion, and yet another twist to the story... See you all next time!<p> 


	3. The Unexpected Decision

Sorry all for the late update all my wonderful followers! And yes, using writer's block as an excuse is the lamest thing ever, but what do you expect? When you get it, you get it and you have to fight through it no matter how long it lasts. But at least it's gone and you get to read another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Power Rangers. If I did, the new episodes of Samurai would have been out two weeks ago. At least then my paitence would be able to take it easy.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Super Samurai<p>

The Samurai of The Spirit

Ch. 3-The Unexpected Decision

After leaving the library, all eight made their way to the dining hall where the two Seishin heads, Ji, and the three young children were waiting for them to show up for dinner. As the group entered, Samuel saw them approach the table and said, "Ah, there you all are. I hope you at least got halfway in updating our records."

"We managed to get a good chunk updated for you," Jayden replied, taking a place at the table. "Probably by late tomorrow evening you will be all set."

"Wonderful," the elder of the family responded cheerfully. "Now, let's all settle into another hearty meal."

A while later, as the food was ate in a bit of silence, Tara was rebuttling to herself on how to approach her parents about the curse when out of the blue her brother said, "So, father, while we were going through some files we stumbled upon some rather interesting information as to why Sister was able to perform that ancient move this morning."

Getting an uneasy feeling that he knew where this was going, the head of the family inquired, "Oh, you did? And did this information explain why she was able to do it?"

"It certainly did," the eldest child answered, giving a look to his sister, who was starting to go into a state of panic, to help her calm down and tell her that he would handle this. "What we found was a scroll that detailed the final battle between our ancestor and our enemy and how the double-sided curse was placed on the both of them. We also were thinking that the prophesied night will be coming around again in a matter of days, more or less a day by my calculations, and that the Rangers' visit was more of fate rather than just a simple visit."

After listening to what his son had to say the Seishin leader sighed, put down his eating utensil, and contemplated on what to say for several moments, leaving everyone else to silence themselves and wait for him to speak. Finally, when he felt that he had a sufficient answer, Samuel spoke, "I do believe that is a very reasonable explanation as to what happened. It is also why I was hoping it wasn't going to be what you said you found. I had suspected that Tara would be the reincarnation of our ancestor but But I was sure that it would be just a simple thing as just the resemblance and nothing more. But when she first started showing her ability and how it was being affected by Dreadphyre's lingering energy it only raised my suspicions even more. It was then that I found the same scroll that you described and knew from that moment the curse was running its course and soon the prophecy would be fulfilled at one point in time or another. I never would have guessed that you all coming would bring things to a head."

"So, you had a clue as to what I did all this time?," the man's daughter asked, her voice quivering a bit. "Why couldn't you tell us this earlier and save the trouble of finding out everything later?"

"I'm sorry, my daughter," the father apologized, giving his secondborn a look of empathy and sorrow. "I just wanted to make sure that our duty as Guardians was upheld first and foremost so that the world would be safe from our enemy's power and I guess that what was going to happen to you took second precedence. I'm so sorry."

Quickly getting up and going to her parent, the reincarnation threw her arms around him and said, "Oh, it's okay. I understand that our duty has to come first and protecting me had to fall into the background. Now that we know that the prophecy is coming true we can now divert our mission to making sure that the ashes are kept safe day and night until the time in question has passed."

"Which brings up another point that we wanted to share," Kevin inputed, deciding that it was time to bring up his idea of bringing back the Spirit Ranger. "We were hoping that since there is an increase level of danger involved with this now we were hoping that you would consider bringing back the spirit symbol power so that there is a matching level of protection guarding the room the urn is in and add the Spirit symbol power to the Black Box just in case the new Ranger needs a boost of power."

Taking the suggestion into consideration Samuel returned, "I would have to agree with you on that. However, I will have to discuss it with my wife and Ji on the matter. Once dinner is finished we will talk it over as you all get the leftover food put away and the dishes washed."

With quiet murmers of agreement around the table the meal was finished and as the younger generation gathered the platters and dirty dishware were getting cleaned the three elders went outside to discuss, rather debated, on whether it was the right thing to bring back the powers of the Seishin family ranger. It didn't take long for the food to be put away and things washed but it took longer for the discussion to be drawn out. After an hour and a half went by since the last dish was washed the three returned with the silver-backed morpher that had a black stripe going down back and the octagon-shaped device that served as the family's Foldingzord that when expanded took the form of a bald eagle. When they entered the room all eleven stood up which gave Ji the cue to motion for them to sit down. As everyone got comfortable the family matriarch explained, "Well, except for taking a bit longer to discuss what to do, we've come to the decision that we are going to bring back the Silver Ranger. I agree, it is time for us to come back to fight the Nighlok and with the prophesied night coming quickly we need to be prepared in every way possible. But just to make sure that one half of the prophecy does not come true, we are giving the Samuraizer and the Eagle Foldingzord to Jack, the firstborn, so that Tara can remain safe until the intented time has come and gone."

While he had announced who was going to be the new family warrior the eldest son's parent gave the young man both devices while a bit of a confusing expression was crossing his face. As everyone was cleaning up they had all agreed that his first sister was going to assume her rightful place as the new Ranger. The three elders' decision, however, blew everything they thought of completely out of proportion. Knowing that he needed to say something the first Seishin child sputtered out, "I..I..eh..I gladly accept this role that you have given me, father. I promise that I will uphold the value and responsibility that comes with being the Samurai of the Spirit."

While nobody had noticed, the hired hand had slipped away and was listening to everything that had happened, and was surprised too that it wasn't who he thought it was. However, he had more important matters at hand and disappeared.

Nodding in reply Samuel told his son, "I know that you will do your best to make sure that our mission set by our ancestor will remain successful throughout whatever happens in the rapidly coming future. Now, it is late and certain children are in need of getting to bed so that they can get up early in the morning to help Robert with the chores after they awake."

Knowing that it was them that their father was talking about, Amy, Chase, and Brad said their good nights and trudged off to their rooms, not too long after everyone else was fast asleep, never knowing of the untold danger that was right around the corner.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, as peace and quiet had settled onto the household, the white-claded figure was sneaking around the perimeter of the building, knowing exactly where he had to enter. Seeing that the entryway was clear, the intruder cautiously stepped inside the main compound, never knowing that he had tripped the two-part alarm system. The first part detected the presence of the trespasser but no sound was made until something was misplaced, that would be when the second part of the security system would activate the blare of the sirens to alert the residents of what was happening in their home. Silent and stealthy, the man made his way to the center room where his objective laid in wait, the essence of the monster ever strong. Just as he stepped out of the hallway, he unknowingly tripped a sensor attached to the audio device that instantly set it off the harsh blare of the sirens and alarms quickly waking everyone up and sending all the people, except for the children, rushing for the "cell" and intercepting the interloper just as he was emerging from the room with the container in hand. Everyone freezing where they stood for a split-second the thief made a dash into the center of the group at the same time fighting off both the Rangers and the Guardians as they tried to get the pot back into their custody. Just as the fighting had started, Tara was coming up from behind, the twins coming to wake her up since the alarms didn't wake her up. Silently cursing her deep sleeping habits, the young reincarnation quickly burst onto the scene and and could easily figure out what was going on. What she didn't know was that with the canister outside the confines of the room the aura of the dead monster would be much stronger and a lot more dangerous once both were in a close proximity to each other. Seeing that he had a chance to make a distraction the intruder fought his way over and when an open spot presented itself, moved the jar into the young woman's vicinity and instantly the magnitude of power overwhelmed the girl, causing her to swoon and fall to the floor completely knocked out from the force that shook her senses to a draining extent. Seeing her sister go down, Jack went to her which caused the others to do the same and gave the white-garbed villain the chance to explode a couple of smoke pellets that gave him the cover he needed to escape. Once the air cleared everyone went back to seeing if their fallen comrade was okay.<p>

Quickly heading out to the woods the warrior reached the same area that he met his business partner earlier and called out, "Serrator, I have the urn! Where are you?! There's something you need to know!"

Slipping out through a crack behind the human the Nighlok traitor calmly replied, "Easy now. You don't want them to come rushing here with all the noise that you're making. What is it that I need to know?"

"Well, to start off the Rangers and the two oldest found the scroll that dictated the last battle between your old friend and the last Silver Samurai and a photo that depicted their ancestor and it looked just like Tara. When they brought it before the heads, the Blue Ranger suggested that the Spirit Ranger powers be brought back which caused the three elders to discuss, or rather debate, about it for about two and a half hours then they came back with the Samuraizer and the Foldingzord. I took my place in the the hall to spy on them as they said that they had agreed to bring back the Ranger but they gave the devices to the eldest son and not the reincarnation as we expected. They think by doing this they'll prevent one half of the curse from coming true. If this really works, everything we've been working for will be nothing but a waste!"

Not even so much as a concerned tone in his voice the monster countered, "Why so worried. We both know that the spell my old friend cast was strong one at that, its power so influential it made sure that it would be the old warrior's rebirth that would become the new Seishin Ranger. Have no worries, the 'new' ranger's first battle will be his last. You'll see."

"See what?," the mortal retorted, ripping off his hood and mask, revealing himself to be Robert who had snuck in and committed the act of theivery. "Ever since we made this deal of partnership everything we've planned has worked out exactly as we wanted until now. How do you know that Jack's first bought as the new Samurai will be his last?"

"Just call it a Nighlok's intuiton," Serrator replied, calm as ever. "Now that the urn is in our possession all we have to do is wait for another day to pass and then we will have succeeded in ressurrecting a great ally that will help in my plans of overthrowing Master Xandred and taking over the human world. So for the time being I'll hold onto the vase and you return and act like you were knocked out by the thief before he made a move on the room. This coming two days will pass soon enough, with my help of course, and then our night of victory will be upon us and this duet will finally become a trio."

Handing over the jar the human nodded in agreement to the plan and took off, leaving the monster to watch and wait until Robert was out of sight before chuckling darkly and say to himself, "But why be a crowd when a duet is so much more simpler?"

* * *

><p>Sounds like Serrator doesn't want to betray just Xandred, huh? And I wonder what he's got planned for Jack. Guess you all have to find out in the next chapter! See you soon!<p> 


End file.
